forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lliira
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Gates of the Moon | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Joy | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = A triangle of three six-pointed stars (orange, yellow, red) | homeplane3e = Brightwater | realm3e = Quarter of the Orange Lanerns | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Dance Festivals Happiness Joy Freedom Liberty | domains3e = Chaos, Charm, Family, Good, Joy, Lust, Sloth, Travel | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Sparkle (shuriken) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Three six-pointed stars forming a triangle with their points touching, with an orange star on the top, a yellow on the left and a red on right | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Brightwater | serves2e = Sune | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Joy, happiness, dance, festivals, carefree celebration, contentment, release, hospitality, liberty during Waukeen's absence also: Trade, money, wealth | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Lliira ( ), known as Our Lady of Joy, was a good lesser deity and later exarch of Sune responsible for the sphere of joy. Worshipers of Lliira.]] Priests and priestesses of Lliira, called "Joydancers", were the apple of her eye. They were entrusted with leadership and tasked as planners of festivals. Followers of Lliira were called Lliirans and wore brightly colored outfits, and adorned themselves with rubies and sapphires. These stones were sacred to Lliira and any seen wearing them were blessed by passing clergy. They were known for always having a smile on their lips; it was unheard of to see one with a frown. The Lady of Joy abhorred violence at celebrations, and would withhold her blessing from any celebration marred by it. The only weapons drawn at a festival must be ceremonial and never lead to bloodshed. Orders ;Scarlet Mummers: The Mummers were formed to avenge the murder of Lliira's High Revelmistress in Selgaunt. Their duties included protecting Lliiran temples and battling with Loviatans. Their battle prowess caused their fellows in the church to both fear and respect them. Places of Worship * [[High Hallowed Festival Hall|'High Hallowed Festival Hall']] in Yhaunn Appendix References Connections de:Lliira Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Exarchs Category:Life domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Joy domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Gates of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Brightwater Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes